


Hotline.

by frenchfrieswritingstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, lmao gayasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff
Summary: Toko and Komaru talk from afar
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Hotline.

**Author's Note:**

> this is me trying to get off writer's block, so it might be sucky

'' UGH! ''  
  
  
Fukawa threw the rolled paper against the wall, which promptly collided with a small layer of garbage that consisted of pure paper. Before turning to the book full of blank pages layed before her, taunting her. Her room was filled with literature failures, infuriating to no end. Despite having dealt with the stress of Towa city, new stress simply came : Deadline for a new book, Future Foundation, the Warriors of hope, _THERE WAS SO MUCH FUCKING SHIT TO DO ─  
  
  
_Ok. She just.....needs to calm down.   
  
  
She pushed away from the desk, still in the rolling chair. Deep breaths, grab some coffe, maybe check in with Komaru at their mutual roo-  
  
  
Right. There was no need for Komaru and Toko to share a room after the mess of Towa city. But they did still see eachother and talk, hang out, work together at future foundation.. regular friend stuff. It just sucked that.. Toko couldn't feel how warm her companion was, just for the both of them to snuggle up and then act like nothing happened.  
  
  
_Off track._  
  
  
Even after having gone to fetch a coffe from the kitchen and coming back, that stupid blank book stood, pestering Toko, who promptly closed it and sipped the pure black coffe. The bitter taste isn't enough to distract her. Komaru wasn't there either, and she couldn't go out in the middle of the nigh-  
  
  
_Ring, ring, ring, ring  
  
  
_She grabbed the landline phone almost instataneously, probably speed-worthy of winning '' fastest human alive '' award. Who calls at this late at night? She sigh, casually shaking around the coffe to watch the liquid dance around in the mug.  
  
  
'' Toko Fukawa speaking.''  
  
  
'' Toki, hey! '' It's like all annoyance dissipated once the voice and nickname showed up.  
  
  
'' Omaru, what's up... it's like.. nearly midnight and we have work.''  
  
  
'' Oh, i just wanted to check up on you, and shouldn't i be asking the same thing?''  
  
  
'' I'm a writer, do you think we get sleep or something? ''  
  
  
'' UH, YES?? '' Toko chuckled.  
  
  
'' Sure sure, well ─ ''  
  
  
'' But, for real, are you ok? You seem very stressed lately, especially at work...''  
  
  
'' Huhh.. can we talk bout something else?? I don't feel like going all about my problems.''  
  
  
'' .... ''  
  
  
''....''  
  
  
'' Well, what do you want to talk about? ''  
  
  
─────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
  
  
Maybe that was too much of a difficult question for Toko, and Komaru just realized that now. There was so much and so little things to talk about. Supposing from the static from the other end of the line.  
  
  
'' You seriously still want to make a manga? '' Oof, relief.  
  
  
'' Yeah! Wait.. do you still not like it? ''  
  
  
'' It's just beginner writing trash. There isn't any flavor.''  
  
  
'' WH- ok, now that's just mean! I'll bring my manga to you right now, and you will read it! ''  
  
  
'' It's 23:46, you dingus, remember? ''  
  
  
''.. Well then, tommorow!'' Toko chuckled from the other side of the line. It made her heart warm.  
  
  
'' Besides, what would it even be about?''  
  
  
'' Uh.. well, i know you want to keep all of towa city between the two of us but..''  
  
  
'' ..You want to make a story about it?''  
  
  
'' Yeah! I mean, the future foundation is probably going to cover everything that happened in towa city up, so no one would really believe it!''  
  
  
'' Huh.. i guess,.. it would be nice, tough i doubt you'd be able to pull it off.''  
  
  
'' Wh- yes i can! I have it all iengrained, and- you can be the writer!''  
  
  
'' Huh.. now that i think about it, i've never seen your drawings?''  
  
  
'' Oh........uh..they're kinda..mediocre.''  
  
  
'' ..how bad?''  
  
  
'' Hey! They're not THAT bad.. im just bad at..it's embarrasing.''  
  
  
'' What, you scared an ugly like you with judge you?''  
  
  
'' I -1st, you aren't ugly, 2nd, no! It's just awkard.''  
  
  
'' Flattered. It can't be that bed, can it? ''   
  
  
Komaru was able to hear Toko shifting around to probably sit somewhere. She let an audible sigh and started rambling about her artistic struggles. Artblock, how she could never get anatomy right, having to manage her time with her artistic hobbies and work, and how sometimes art din't make her feel good at all sometimes, sometimes it made her feel worse.   
  
  
Komaru was slightly right. Her ramblings were quite embarrasing, and maybe Toko wasn't listening at all. Her companion could just leave at any moment the fetch something while Komaru ramble on and on and on. But..  
  
  
She was there. It was able to hear Toko drinking something from her side of the call.   
  
  
Komaru chuckled. '' You're.. a really great friend Toko, i want you to know that.''  
  
  
'' Woooah, what this sudden sentimentality? You're not like d-dying or something like that, right?''  
  
  
'' No! Geezh, you're morbid.''  
  
  
'' That's the price that comes once you decide Toko Fukawa is your friend.''  
  
  
'' Best friend.''  
  
  
'' Yeah yeah, but again, what did this come from?''  
  
  
'' Oh, i just..wanted you to know, really.''  
  
  
'' Huh...then..i guess, you're a great best friend too, Omaru.''  
  
  
" Heh.. wow, it's getting late, isn't it?''  
  
  
'' Yeah... you should hang up.. i'd probably not forgive me if you stood up because of me.''  
  
  
" Fine... well, goodnight, _**love you**_ ─''  
  
  
Komaru was the one to hang up instantaneously as those words came out, much to her suprise.  
  
  
Shit.  
  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
  
  
Many things muddled up together inside Fukawa's mind. Flattery, shock, confusion, fear, joy, pain-  
  
  
Pain?  
  
  
OW! OW THATS HOT-  
  
  
Toko squirmed around in pain at the coffe she dropped into her lap due to the unseen, random confession, dropping the telephone in the process. She sprinted her way to the kitchen of her apartment, muttering under her breath. Great.  
  
  
''..Fffff...dannmit.''  
  
  
What now? Does she call her back? That would be just stupid, would it not? Then againt, Toko knows she's not the wisest. Especially when it comes to Komaru stupid Naegi. They were going to meet anyway so it's better to solve this quickly. Moving from the kitchen to back to her room, she grabbed the telephone, preparing to dial.   
  
  
Stop shaking.  
  
  
Finally, she dialed the phone, who was promptly picked up. The other side of the line was quiet, as so was Toko. Did she dial the wrong number- no. Komaru clearly isn't going to do the talking, so, it's up to her. She could come with an elaborate speech about how pervetous and stupid Komaru's claim was, or an entire confession scene on how she had been pining on her for so long, or-  
  
  
'' Did you mean that? ''  
  
  
That.  
  
  
'' Uh, would you get mad if i told you yes?''  
  
  
'' That's s-stupid, of course i wouldn't.''  
  
  
'' Then, yeah.''  
  
  
'' I-I love you.'' WOW, no patience, huh, Fukawa?  
  
  
''... OH.''  
  
  
'' That felt g-good to say. ''  
  
  
'' Yeah.. I love you too, Toki.''  
  
  
'' This is going to get awkard..''  
  
  
'' Then, goodnight? Love you.''  
  
  
'' Yeah.. night, love you.''  
  
  
Giggles came from the both sides of the line, before the familiar tune of having hanged up.  
  
  
Toko can't wait for the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
